greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Rankorr
History Origin As a child John Moore and his brother, Ray, were taken care of by their grandfather after their mother died, an event that effected him greatly. The shock of it caused him to become a very passive person, reading books, and driving his rage further and further down. He was bullied constantly at school, but no matter how bad it got he never allowed himself to get angry. Red Lantern of Earth Years later John's grandfather was brutally murdered during a robbery in which the mugger savagely beat in his head with a brick. His brother was outraged not only with the murder but at the lack of proof to convict the killer. When John's brother came to ask for help to hide from the cops for trying to kill the mugger by firebombing his house, John declined. John watched from a window as his brother was beaten by the police for resisting arrest and assaulting the arresting officers, cracking his skull open. John walked out from his house to see his brother seemingly dead on the sidewalk, loathing himself for his cowardice, and doing nothing to save his brother. At that moment a Red Power Ring flying towards Earth found its way to him and John became the first human Red Lantern. Rather than become a feral beast like the other Red Lanterns, John was able to stay in control. Unaware of his new powers John killed one of the officers that had beaten his brother, spitting his acidic blood onto him when he tried to warn the officers to stay away. The officers attacked and shot at him with no effect, John flew away trying to make sense of what was happening. Unable to control his flight John crashed into the cemetery where his grandfather was buried, killing a visiting mother and daughter. Upon seeing his grandfather's grave, he remembered that Ray said their old classmate Baxter was the one who killed him. Enraged he took his grandfather's tombstone and flew after Baxter, who was being transported to a safe house by police in a van. John destroyed the van and ignored Baxter's pleas for mercy, smashing the tombstone down on him. John was surprised to find a glowing green shield protecting Baxter, and seconds later was confronted by Guy Gardner. Overcome by the power of his ring, John was largely oblivious to Guy's words, fighting across the city. John was able to regain control of himself, and managed to ask Guy to help, greatly surprising him (as he'd never seen a Red Lantern speak before), and even knocked him out of the way of a truck that was about to hit him. While Guy aided the wounded, John's ring drew him to Ysmault, where he encountered Atrocitus, who was battling a hoard of his failed creations. John's arrival distracted Atrocitus long enough for one of the creatures to impale him on a stalagmite. Red Lantern Corps *Coming Soon Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Rage *'Rage Suppression': Despite not being one of the Lanterns to undergo the process of regaining his mind, John was able to retrain control of himself to speak and regain his mind by himself shortly after putting on the ring. *'Rage Constructs': Others have been repeatedly surprised by John's ability to create constructs, as it was thought impossible for Red Lanterns to do this (as they seemed too unfocused and enraged to do so). His abilities are so great that he can form a construct resembling a normal, human appearance to hide his identity among the population of Earth. Bleez implied that, if another Red Lantern were to ingest his blood, they would be able to create constructs, too. Equipment *Red Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Red Lantern Power Ring Notes *John was also called Jack by his grandfather, and is referenced by this name a number of times through his First Appearance with the Red Lantern Corps. Trivia *John Moore attended Oxford University. See also *Rankorr/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Rankorr *http://www.comicvine.com/rancorr/29-81394/ Category:Red Lantern Corps Members